La chemise
by Zenon-de-Cition
Summary: Tout a commencé à cause de cette chemise. Ce vêtement qui aura contribué au changement de leur vie. Human!Cas et fluffy destiel :)
1. Chapitre 1 : La chemise

**A/N** : Bonjour et merci de lire mon premier OS! N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir et me permettrait de m'améliorer! Bonne lecture :)

 **Disclaimer** : supernatural ne m'appartient pas

 **Spoil ** : épisode 3 saison 9

* * *

 **La chemise**

1 mois. Cela faisait 1 mois que Castiel était devenu humain. 1 mois pendant lesquels 'il était devenu différent, et ressentait de nouveaux _sentiments._ Bien qu'il en ressentait déjà auparavant pour un _certain humain_ , ils s'étaient amplifiés et clarifiés depuis qu'il avait perdu sa grâce _._

Cass était blotti sous sa couette, à l'abri du froid. Il humait la manche de son pyjama, prêté par Dean, celle ci portant encore son agréable odeur.

L'aîné des Winchester l'avait forcé à en porter un pour éviter qu'il ne tombe malade. Bien que l'ex-ange se doutait que cela était la conséquence de son incident de la veille : il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuné en ne portant qu'un boxer. Sam dormait encore, mais Dean se trouvait dans la cuisine, préparant des pancakes. Quand il l'avait aperçu, il mit quelques seconde à décrocher ses yeux du corps dénudé de son « ami » avant de rougir violemment. C'est après que vint la leçon de moral et que l'interdiction fut établie : il devait dormir habillé pour _son bien._

Depuis un moment, Castiel était de plus en plus préoccupé par Dean.

A la suite de la chute des anges, ce dernier semblait différent. Il avait du se passer quelque chose avec Sam durant son absence. Dean semblait en avoir pris la responsabilité, il pouvait lire, dans ses yeux, un brin de culpabilité. Bref, notre petit angelot voulait soulager Dean, au moins pendant une journée, du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Et il avait trouvé la parfaite occasion : l'anniversaire de ce dernier.

Depuis le temps qu'il côtoyait les Winchester, il avait remarqué que, contrairement aux autres humains, ils ne fêtaient pas leurs anniversaires. Dean était né le 24 janvier, ce qui laissé peu de temps à Castiel pour trouver une idée.

Il abandonna vite le projet de faire une fête, ce n'était pas le genre du chasseur et il ne voyait pas trop qu'il aurait pu y invité. Il décida donc de faire dans la simplicité, pour changer de leurs vies peu ordinaires. Ils pourraient passer la journée au bunker, regarder des bon vieux western et remettre en état les voitures de collections que contenaient le garage ( même s'il y connaissait rien en mécanique ). Cela ferait sûrement plaisir à Dean.

Pour le gâteau, il n'avait pas eut à réfléchir longtemps, connaissant la passion de son ami pour la tarte au pomme.

Il ne manquait plus qu'une chose : le cadeau. Il envisageait au départ de lui acheter une cassette de rock, mais n'ayant aucune culture musicale, il opta pour une autre option...

Lors de leur dernière chasse, Dean était revenu très énervé. Il avait eut la mauvaise idée de porter sa chemise favorite, offerte par Bobby. Quand il décapita l'odieux vampire qui était l'objet de leur chasse, sa cher chemise fut aspergé de sang. Il avait passé une journée entière à frotter, savonner, laver et nettoyer son précieux vêtement en vain. Les taches n'étaient pas décidées à partir.

Cass décida donc de lui acheter une nouvelle chemise, étant conscient qu'elle n'aurait pas la même valeur sentimentale que l'ancienne. Il tenait énormément à Dean, l'aimait _bien plus_ qu'un ami, mais il doutait que ses sentiments soient _réciproques_.

Enfin, ce jeudi matin, après un bon petit déjeuné, il pris le volant de sa Cadillac direction la ville ! Il allait se rendre pour la première fois de sa très très longue vie dans un magasin de vêtement.

Il entra dans la spacieuse boutique, un peu angoissé. Il se dirigea vers le stand de chemise, il y en avait de toutes les couleurs...et de toutes les tailles ! Le problème sauta immédiatement aux yeux de l'ex ange, il ne connaissait pas la taille de Dean. Il aurait pu l'appeler, mais le chasseur se serait douter de quelque chose, pourquoi lui demander subitement s'il portait du M ou du L ? Alors il décida de prendre au piff, n'osant pas demander conseil aux vendeuses qui le regardaient d'un air étrange depuis son entrée.

Cass choisit une chemise à carreaux bleus, d'une taille lui semblant convenable pour Dean.

Avant de rentrer, il passa au supermarché et acheta les ingrédients nécessaires pour faire une tarte, grâce à la liste que lui avait confié Sam. Il avait demander conseil au cadet Winchester qui lui avait acheté un livre de cuisine pour l'aider dans sa tâche.

* * *

« Hey Cass ! Alors c'était bien le shopping ? » Lança Dean, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Euh, je n'ai rien trouvé à mon goût », menti-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête. Il dissimulait son paquet sous son éternel trench-coat, espérant qu'il ne soit pas découvert par les yeux aiguisés qui le scrutaient.

Le brun commençait à partir quand l'aîné winchester le questionna :

« Ben où est ce que tu vas ? On a des recherches à faire j'te rappelle !

-Hum, j'ai une envie pressante », répondit il avant de partir en courant, manquant tomber dans les escaliers.

Dean se retint de rire devant le comportement enfantin de son ange, et se remit directement à travailler.

Ce dernier planqua immédiatement le précieux cadeau sous son lit, et rejoignit les winchester dans le salon.

* * *

Ça y est, c'était le jour J.

Castiel s'était levé aux aurores, il lui restait une dernière chose à faire, la tarte. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et descendit les escaliers silencieusement, pour éviter de réveiller les deux frères.

Il portait un tablier rose bonbon qu'il avait acheté en même tant que les ingrédients de la tarte. Il souffla un bon coup et se mit au travail.

Il éplucha les pommes, les coupa, étala la pâte dans un plat, y déposa les cubes de fruit et recouvrit le tout de bande de pâte. Puis il la plaça dans le four en se brûlant légèrement les doigts.

L'ange déchu regardait son œuvre avec fierté, il avait réussit ! Son regard se baissa sur ses mains ensanglantées. Il avait du s'écorcher en coupant les pommes. Heureusement, il n'avait pas saigné tout de suite évitant à la tarte d'avoir le goût de sang...

L'ex ange se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain et tomba sur l'aîné winchester encore engourdi par le sommeil.

« Bon anniversaire Dean ! » S'exclama-t-il .

Castiel le pris dans ses bras, et fit durer l'étreinte un peu plus longtemps qu'à leur habitude. Quand ils se séparèrent, le chasseur pointa du doigt la main du brun :

« Cass tu saigne ! Qu'est ce que t'as fait ? » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il reprit , « Attend je vais te soigner. »

Il fouilla dans l'armoire à pharmacie et sortit de quoi désinfecter et quelques sparadraps.

« Attention sa risque de piquer » dit-il avant de poser délicatement un coton imbibé d'alcool sur la coupure du blessé.

Celui ci ne broncha pas, étant habitué à bien pire. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de sa proximité avec le châtain pour humer son odeur et se concentrer sur la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Le chasseur, lui, portait toute son attention sur la main de l'accidenté, le désinfectant en prenant beaucoup de précautions, pour éviter de lui faire mal. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il prit un pansement et le plaça sur l'égratignure.

« Voilà c'est fini ! Dis moi, comment sa se fait que tu sois levé à cette heure là, t'es tombé du lit ou quoi ? Demanda Dean, un sourire joueur posé sur ses lèvres

-Je ne suis pas tombé Dean, j'ai juste mis un réveil, c'est ce que les humains font non ?

-Oui, souffla-t-il, mais pourquoi te réveiller aux aurores ?

-Pour ton anniversaire bien sûr, je voulais te le souhaiter en premier ! » Annonça Cass, ses joues prenant une teinte rosée.

Dean resta stupéfait quelque secondes devant l'attitude adorable de son ange, leurs regards se croisèrent, l'océan rencontrant la jungle amazonienne. Soudainement, le winchester le prit dans ses bras à son tour, lui murmurant un « merci ».

Après leur longue étreinte, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Une douce odeur de pommes caramélisés leur embauma les narines. Castiel s'approcha du four et y sortit la tarte. Dean le regarda avec émerveillement :

« Tu as fait ça pour moi ?

-Bien sûr ! Je me suis dit que tu préférerais une tarte à un gâteau, j'ai eu raison ? »

Dean retint les larmes de joies qui lui montaient aux yeux, il n'allait quand même pas pleurer pour une tarte ! Lui qui était allé en Enfer, au Purgatoire, avait vaincu des centaines de démons et autres monstruosités ne pouvait pas perdre tous ses moyens devant une pâtisserie, c'était ridicule !

« Euh, Cass, mer-

Il n'eut pas le temps de le remercier que l'ex-ange lui tendit un paquet. Il l'ouvrit avec précaution, prenant le temps de savourer l'instant, ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui offrait un cadeau ! Ses yeux s'illuminèrent encore plus quand il découvrit la chemise. Il resta comme cela, à contempler le vêtement, au beau milieu de la cuisine, un sourire sur les lèvres. Puis tout à coup, il se mit à déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Paniqua Castiel, dont le visage s'était empourpré à la vue du torse de son ami.

« J'essaye mon cadeau ! » Répondit fièrement Dean, maintenant complètement débarrassé de son haut.

Il enfila doucement la chemise, le regard du brun fixé sur lui. Son attention fut interpellé par un léger souci...le vêtement semblait étrangement petit sur le corps du chasseur. Celui ci ne pu la fermer mais son sourire ne disparut point, il se mit au contraire à rire aux éclats. Il se sentait bien, heureux, libéré de toute la tension et pression qu'il subissait depuis tant de temps. Et tout cela c'était grâce à _Cass,_ l'ange qui l'avait sauvé des enfers, qui étaient prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour lui, l'ange qu'il _aimait_.

Il avait toujours essayé d'ignorer ses sentiments, comme les papillons dans le ventre que lui provoquaient les étreintes du brun, ou ses yeux qui n'arrivait pas à se détacher de lui dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Il en avait assez de se retenir, de se voiler la face. Tant pis si les sentiments n'étaient pas _réciproques_ , au moins il aurait essayé.

Dans un élan de courage, Dean s'avança vers son ange et posa ses mains de chaque coté de sa tête.

« Dean que f-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut coupé par les lèvres du chasseur qui se posèrent délicatement sur les siennes. Le baisé était plein de tendresse et de passion et dura jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes se retrouvent à bout de souffle.

« Merci beaucoup » murmura Dean

Castiel allait s'avancer pour l'embrasser à nouveau quand Dean se jeta sur la tarte, lui faisant un joli vent. A cause du regard peiné de ce dernier, le châtain le rassura :

« T'inquiète Cass, on aura le temps d'en faire beaucoup d'autres après la tarte » , finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Le-dit Cass rougit de plus belle, et pris place au côté du chasseur.

« Hum Cass, c'est la meilleur tarte aux pommes que j'ai jamais mangé ! » Déclara Dean la bouche pleine.

* * *

Quand Sam s'était réveillé et avait descendu les marches pour se rendre dans la cuisine, il avait manqué s'étouffer. Devant lui son frère et Castiel était en train de... s'embrasser.

« Bonne anniversaire Dean ! Je vois que tu profites déjà pleinement de ta journée! Si les choses deviennent , hum, plus sérieuses n'oublient pas que tu as une chambre pour ça ! lança Sam avant de repartir derechef dans sa chambre.

-Merci du conseil Sammy » cria Dean avant de replonger ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Castiel proposa à Dean de regarder un western. Celui ci accepta volontiers. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans la même ambiance, Sam restant cloîtré dans sa chambre, pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux hommes.

* * *

Pendant plusieurs jours, Dean se balada avec sa chemise à moitié ouverte, faute de pouvoir la fermé, il la portait fièrement, sous le regard exaspéré de Sam.

Ce matin là, les inséparables se levèrent ensemble, Cass alla se doucher en premier, laissant Dean allait prendre son petit déjeuner. Quand ce dernier entra dans la cuisine, il découvrit avec étonnement son frère, assis à table.

« Salut Sammy, bien dormis ? »

Le dit Sammy se retourna faisant frissonner l'aîné, les yeux bleus le fixèrent quelques seconde avant de disparaître.

« Zeke, je t'écoute, souffla Dean , fait vite avant que Cass ne revienne

-Justement je voulais te parler de lui, il faut que tu comprennes qu'il nous met moi et ton frère en danger.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Il est humain maintenant pourquoi serait il un danger ?

-Les anges sont à sa recherche, voilà le danger ! C'est un peu de sa faute si nous sommes tombés du paradis. Pour faire claire il doit partir ou alors c'est moi qui partirai. »

Dean le regarda bouche bée. Il devait choisir entre Cass, son amant, ou Sam, son petit frère sur lequel il avait toujours veillé.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Douche froide

**A/N :** Tout d'abord, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, elles m'ont été d'une grande aide pour la suite de cette fic, alors qu'au départ je comptais juste écrire un OS XD.  
Merci **Abbym0** pour tes conseils, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour les appliquer !

Je vous préviens, ce chapitre est beaucoup moins fluffy que le précédent...mais le prochain sera plus fluffy, promis ;)

Bonne lecture, et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions ;)

 **Disclaimer** : ( malheureusement ) Supernatural ne m'appartient pas

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Douche froide**

Castiel sortit de la salle de bain, pas encore bien séché. Il fila dans sa chambre à toute vitesse, une serviette autour de la taille et une autre sur sa tête. Il entendait vaguement Dean parler avec son frère quand il claqua la porte de la pièce.

« Cass tout va bien ? s'alarma le chasseur.

\- Oui, j'ai juste froiiiid », grelotta l'ange déchu.

Il se sécha en vitesse, attrapa les premiers vêtements qui lui tombèrent sous la main et s'habilla. Quand, il eut finit, il descendit avec hâte les escaliers, l'odeur de pancakes lui réveillant l'appétit.

« Bonjour Sam, s'exclama-t-il

-Salut Cass! » répondit ce dernier

Dean, qui était maintenant au fourneau, se retourna. A la seconde où il aperçut le brun, aux cheveux mouillés, toujours en batailles, et sa chemise à moitié fermée, il se figea et ne décrocha ses yeux de son corps seulement lorsque Sam se racla la gorge. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa que son amant portait la fameuse chemise, celle qu'il lui avait offerte quelques jours plus tôt. Il devait avouer que de voir Castiel porter SA chemise lui faisait de l'effet…mais Sam se trouvait dans la pièce, alors il reprit ses esprits, embrouillés par le corps de dieu…euh pardon d'ange, qui se tenait devant lui.

« Cass! On dirait bien que cette chemise te va mieux qu'à moi ! » déclara-t-il, un large sourire posé sur ses lèvres

Le dit Cass baissa son regard sur le vêtement et découvrit avec effroi qu'il portait le cadeau d'anniversaire de Dean. Au moins, il avait pu fermer quelques boutons pensa-t-il

« Dean, je suis navré, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention en m'habillant, et comme, euh, ta chemise était dans ma chambre, tu avais du la laissé hier soir après que, tu sais, nous a-

-Stop je veux rien savoir, » cria Sam rougissant, en se dirigeant d'un pas pressant vers sa chambre, les mains plaquées sur ses oreilles.

Dean ricana, laissant un Castiel perplexe.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal » demanda-t-il innocemment, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le chasseur trouvait l'ange tellement adorable lorsqu'il faisait cela, la manière dont il le regardait, ses yeux bleus célestes, cherchant une réponse et ses joues tintées de roses, preuve de son embarrât.

« Non, t'inquiète, Samantha est juste susceptible ! » répondit le châtain d'une voix assez forte, pour être sûr que son frère l'entende.

Sans lâcher le regard d'azur, cet océan dans lequel il aimait tant se plonger, Dean s'avança et se jeta sur les lèvres pulpeuses du brun, l'embrassant dans un baiser plein de passion. Il pouvait sentir, la barbe de quelques jours de l'ange déchu, lui picoter légèrement le visage, et cette sensation lui plaisait énormément. De son côté, Cass, au départ un peu surpris, répondit au baiser et attrapa les cheveux du chasseur, le rapprochant le plus possible de lui. Quand ils arrêtèrent, ils étaient tout deux essoufflés et durent s'adosser à la table quelques secondes pour reprendre leurs esprits.

Puis, ils prirent place autour de la table, l'un en face de l'autre. Dean tendit un pancake encore chaud à Castiel qui le remercia d'un large sourire.

* * *

Alors qu'ils mangeaient silencieusement leur délicieux déjeuner, Dean, revenant à la triste réalité, se remémora ce qui s'était produit plus tôt dans la matinée, l'ultimatum d'Ezekiel. Il avait réussit à obtenir trois jours, pour mettre au courant Cass, de la manière la plus douce possible.

Car il avait déjà fait son choix, il ne pouvait pas abandonner son petit frère, son Sammy sur lequel il devait toujours veiller.

Cass comprendrait, c'était sûr, il ne se vexerait pas, se persuadait-il.

Le pauvre ange déchu ne se doutait encore de rien. Il affichait un large sourire, heureux de profiter de sa nouvelle vie avec son humain.

* * *

Une journée était passée.

Alors que Sam suppliait Dean de sortir du bunker pour aller faire une chasse _normale,_ l'ainé cherchait en vain une solution à son problème.

Il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, trop préoccupé par ces yeux bleus, plein de tendresse, qu'il allait décevoir. Ce sourire si rare et précieux qu'il allait faire disparaître. Son Cass, à qui il allait demander de partir, sans aucunes explications.

Son étrange attitude n'avait pas manquée au regard attentif de Castiel, qui commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour Dean. Il avait remarqué les cernes, sous ces yeux émeraudes, mais aussi le fait qu'il avait passé la majeure partie de son temps dans sa chambre, ou dehors, bricolant l'impala. Il ne fallait pas avoir un QI sur-dimensionné pour voir que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Le brun espérait seulement que cela n'avait rien à voir avec lui. Avait il fait quelque chose de mal ? Dit quelque chose de travers ? Est-ce qu'il l'avait blessé ? Le mettait-t-il mal à l'aise ? Ou alors, tout simplement, Dean s'était-il rendu compte qu'il ne l'aimait plus, et il voulait passer à autre chose, comme il l'a toujours fait avec les filles ?

Toutes ces questions trottaient dans la tête de l'ange déchu, l'angoissant de plus en plus. Car la seule personne à laquelle il tenait vraiment, sa seule raison de vivre, c'était lui, Dean, et il avait peur de le perdre.

Ce matin là, après un rapide déjeuner, le chasseur retourna derechef dans sa chambre. Castiel le suivit du regard, alors qu'il montait les marches de l'escalier à la hâte, le détestait -il autant qu'il ne pouvait plus rester dans la même pièce que lui sans s'enfuir ?

Il fit un long soupir, pris son courage à deux mains, et gravit les marches à son tour. Il s'arrêta devant la porte, attendit quelques minutes, puis se décida à entrer.

« Dean, je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il, en entrouvrant la porte

-Euh, ouais bien sûr », répondit Dean, nerveux

Castiel s'approcha de lui, et s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit. Il prit délicatement sa main moite dans la sienne, et tourna la tête, fixant le regard vert émeraude.

L'ange était connu pour ne pas tourner autour du pot, et cette fois n'allait pas faire exception à la règle.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Dean ? le questionna-t-il

\- Non, tout va parfaitement bien », déclara le chasseur, décrochant son regard du bleu azur et portant un sourire forcé. Il déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres du brun, comme une preuve que tout allait bien.

Cependant, l'ange déchu, s'inquiéta de plus belle. Il n'était pas dupe et savait bien qu'il lui mentait. Et il avait peur d'en connaitre la raison…

« Est ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Est ce de ma faute si tu ne te sens pas bien? » murmura-t-il, d'une voix peinée.

Le chasseur le regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à rendre son ange malheureux avant même de lui avoir annoncé la terrible nouvelle.  
Il ne supporta pas de lui laisser croire que c'était de sa faute, le voir triste comme cela lui brisait le cœur. Alors il prit sa tête entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément.

Quand ils se séparèrent, le châtain pris la parole :

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Cass, ne t'inquiète pas. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir.

-Alors que se passe-t-il Dean!? s'enquit-il, confus.

-Ri-

-Ne me ment pas! » s'énerva-t-il.

Il le fixait dans le blanc des yeux, lui forçant à dire la vérité qu'il tenait tant à connaître.

« J'ai fait une connerie, souffla Dean, je n'avais pas le choix, tu n'étais pas là, et j'ai paniqué!

-De quoi parles-tu ?, s'inquiéta Castiel

-Euh, pour faire court, j'ai demandé à un ange de posséder Sam, pour le soigner, lâcha le châtain

-Tu as fait quoi!? gronda l'ex-ange

-Tu étais injoignable! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Sam mourir! Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit-il, sa voix fragile finissant sur un ton aigu.  
Il ne devait pas craquer. Pas maintenant.

-Comme tu me l'as si souvent dit, on a toujours le choix, murmura le brun.

-Je devais veiller sur Sammy, se justifia Dean, comme je l'ai toujours fait ! Et cela me semblait être la seule solution. »

Castiel resta silencieux, réfléchissant à la gravité de la situation. Il pouvait sentir la main du chasseur, appréhendant ce qui allait se passer ensuite, qui tremblait à l'intérieur de la sienne.

« Tu sais quand tu étais avec la faucheuse, repris Dean frissonnant, eh ben…j'ai demandé à Zeke de te ramener à la vie…Tu étais mort Cass, et je ne pouvais m'imaginer vivre sans toi…

-Dean-

-Je t'aime Cass, et je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua le Winchester, en baissant la tête.

-Moi aussi je t'aime, Dean, et je veillerais toujours sur toi, même humain.»

Une larme coula le long de la joue du chasseur.

« Bon, on arrête les moments émotions pour aujourd'hui » rigola-t-il.

Il se rejouait la scène dans son esprit, Cass, gisant inerte devant lui, son regard éteint, du sang s'échappant des multiples blessures présentes sur son torse. Il avait vraiment cru le perdre ce jour là, le perdre sans avoir le temps de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait, et il serait pour toujours redevable à l'ange qui l'avait sauvé. Même si ce dernier voulait maintenant l'en séparer.

D'autres larmes se formèrent, dans le coin de ses yeux. Ne pouvant les retenir, il se jeta sur Cass, et l'enlaça aussi fort que si sa vie en dépendait. Il enfonça sa tête dans le creux du cou du brun, son refuge.

L'ange déchu le pris dans ses bras, l'englobant de sa chaleur corporelle, formant un cocon autour du chasseur, mais son esprit était ailleurs.

D'une part, il était en quelques sorte rassuré de savoir que le malêtre de son amant n'était pas de sa faute et touché par la déclaration de Dean.

D'autre part, une parole du châtain le préoccupait, il avait mentionné un certain Zeke. Connaissant la manie de ce dernier pour donner des surnoms, il se doutait que ce devait être l'ange.

Après avoir laissé assez de temps à Dean pour se ressaisir, il le questionna :

« Quel est son nom ?

-Quoi ? demanda Dean, sortit de sa rêverie. Il se détacha à regret de son ange, néanmoins leurs mains restèrent liées.

-L'ange qui possède Sam, quel est son nom ? insista-t-il

-Il s'appelle Ezekiel, répondit-il. C'est un ange bien, hein ?

-Oui, Ezekiel est un ange dévoué et serviable. Tu peux lui faire confiance. »

Le châtain lâcha un soupir de soulagement. Au moins il n'avait pas fait rentrer un monstre dans le corps de son frère.

« Est-ce qu'il t'a dit s'il avait bientôt finit de soigner Sam ? interrogea le brun

-Il est loin d'avoir finit pour le moment. Je crois qu'il m'avait dit 3 semaines la dernière fois que je lui ai demandé. »

Après cet échange, le silence retomba dans la pièce. Dean commençait à stresser, sentant le moment de la terrible révélation approcher à grands pas. Il serrait de plus en plus la main du brun à mesure que le temps passait.

De son côté, Castiel était songeur, Ezekiel l'avait sûrement reconnu, même humain. La chute étant en partie de sa faute, il devait aller lui parler, pour s'expliquer. Le plus tôt serait le mieux.

« Je vais aller lui parler, décida-t-il

-Quoi ? Non ? Cass tu ne peux pas ! bégaya le chasseur

-Pourquoi ? » s'inquiéta-t-il de nouveau

Dean savait que, tôt ou tard, ce moment allait arriver. Mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il était prêt, bien au contraire.

Il ne pouvait plus le repousser sans cesse, il était piégé.

« Dean, pourquoi ? » s'impatienta l'ange déchu.

Il devait lui dire, maintenant. Il inspira un bon coup et prit la parole :

« Écoute Cass, hum, je suis vraiment désoler mais, tu dois partir, Zeke te considère comme un danger pour lui et Sam, tu vois après la chute des anges euh-

-Quoi !? s'exclama Castiel, la bouche grande ouverte, son regard perdant tout à coup tout son éclat.

-Il m'a posé un ultimatum. Soit tu pars, soit il part, avec Sam… se justifia-t-il

-Tu as donc choisis Sam », constata l'ange déchu, d'une voix neutre. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Dean. Sam était son petit frère après tout, qu'est ce qu'il espérait, devenir la priorité de Dean ? Passer avant sa famille ?

Il essuya rapidement l'unique larme qui coulait le long de sa joue, abandonnant la main de son amant, puis il se leva du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je vais prendre mes affaires, je ne devrais pas en avoir pour longtemps », déclara-t-il.

Dean l'attrapa par la main avant qu'il ne sorte. Ses yeux rouges, similaires à ceux de l'ange déchu, preuves de leurs pleurs silencieux.

-Cass, je ne t'abandonne pas ! J'te le promet ! On va te trouver un endroit sympa pas loin du bunker, et je passerais te voir aussi souvent que je le peux ! s'exclama le chasseur, d'une voix encore cassée par son immense tristesse.

C'est bien beau les promesses, pensa l'ange. Mais, est-ce que Dean allait tenir la sienne ?


	3. Chapitre 3 : Touché coulé

**A/N:** Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, cela me fait plaisir de voir que ma fiction est suivie et me motive à écrire une suite!

Comme promis, ce chapitre est plutôt _fluffy_ ;) et le prochain le sera aussi! S'en est fini du _angst_ ! ( enfin pour l'instant...*rire sadique*)

Bon voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et comme toujours les reviews sont les bienvenues !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Touché, coulé**

Trois semaines étaient passées depuis que Castiel avait quitté le bunker.

Dean avait raconté une excuse bidon à Sam, qui ne l'avait pas vraiment cru.

Pourquoi Cass serait il partit pour ne pas empiéter sur leurs espaces personnels et se trouver son propre chez lui ? Il s'était toujours pas mal foutu de cela avant alors pourquoi maintenant ? Le cadet n'avait pas osé poser toute ses questions à son frère, pensant plus juste de le laisser régler ses problèmes de cœur seul.

Dean, de son côté, avait accompagné son ange, comme promis, dans une ville pas loin du bunker. Il lui avait trouvé un petit appartement, déjà meublé, possédant un loyer dans ses moyens. Il appelait Cass tous les jours, pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il s'inquiétait sans cesse pour lui, un vrai « papa poule ».

« Cass n'oublie pas de ne pas mettre de métal dans le micro-onde ! »

« Cass, habille toi chaudement pour ne pas prendre froid ! »

« Cass, regarde la date de péremption avant de manger quelque chose ! »

« Cass, ne touche pas une prise, ou un quelconque objet électronique avec les mains mouillées ! »

« Et surtout Cass, n'ouvre la porte à personne ! »

Et il recevait toujours la même réponse, accompagné d'un long soupir :

« Oui Dean, t'en fait pas, je ne suis pas un enfant, juste un ange déchu »

Mais, malgré les coups de téléphones et les quelques visites qu'il lui rendait, l'ange lui manquait terriblement. Nuit et jour, il pensait au regard d'azur. Il désirait de pouvoir, l'espace d'un instant, replonger ses yeux émeraudes dans les siens. Il regrettait leurs longues étreintes, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, la douceur de ses cheveux brun entre ses doigts et plus que tout, les baisers de ce dernier lui manquaient énormément.

Souvent, il se réveillait en plein milieu de la nuit, pantelant, de la sueur froide coulant le long de son visage. Et il l'appelait désespérément :

« Cass ? Cass ! » puis il se souvenait de la triste réalité. Son Cass était partit.

* * *

Ce jour là, les Winchester rentraient d'une chasse épuisante. Ils venaient d'exterminer un wendigo, plus coriace que les précédents. Pour le trajet du retour, ils passèrent par la commune de Kirwin où résidait Castiel à présent.

Au volant de l'impala, Dean augmenta fortement le volume de la musique à la vue du panneau indiquant le nom de la ville. Comme s'était dur de savoir qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de son amant, la tentation était forte mais il devait résister ! Sam était dans la voiture, Ezekiel avec lui, et il n'avait pas le droit de le voir, en sa présence. Son frère grommela au haussement du son :

« Dean ! Baisse un peu cet horreur ! Mes oreilles saignent là !

-Oh arrête un peu de te plaindre Samantha ! » Lui répondit son frère. Il affichait son sourire joueur, camouflant ses réelles émotions. Mais Sam n'était pas dupe. Il connaissait parfaitement la raison pour laquelle son frère avait subitement changé de comportement.

« Tu sais Dean, reprit Sam, si tu veux rester un peu ici avec Cass, ça ne me dérange pas ! Je peux très bien rentrer tout seul avec l'impala, et je repasserai te prendre quand tu auras fini ? »

Dean réfléchit longuement à la proposition de son frère. Pouvait-il laisser Sam seul sachant qu'il était possédé par Ezekiel ? Il devait veiller sur lui !

Eh merde, il avait bien le droit de se faire plaisir l'espace d'une journée ! Son frère n'était plus si petit que ça et la tentation de voir Castiel était tellement forte !

Néanmoins il ne se préoccupa absolument pas du fait de prêter « baby » à Sam, son esprit empli d'espoir et d'excitation au vue de retrouver son amant.

« Merci Sam, c'est sympa ! répondit il, cette fois si portant un sourire franc. Tu pourras me prendre demain matin ?

-Ouais pas de problème. Et surtout n'oublie pas de profiter de ta soirée ! » s'exclama le cadet, en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le chasseur ne répondit pas et gara l'impala au bord de la chaussée.

« Bon surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler si t'as un problème ou quoi que se soit, okay ? Dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

-Dean ! J'ai plus cinq ans ! Protesta Sam, en se levant à son tour.

-Non , tu en as trente-trois, mais tu reste mon p'tit frère. ! » Déclara-t-il, affichant un sourire fière en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Jerk !

-Bitch! »

Ils se firent une brève accolade. Sam s'installa au volant et l'impala partit, le bruit de son moteur vrombissant disparaissant petit à petit.

Après un bref moment, l'aîné winchester reprit ses esprits et se dirigea vers le petit immeuble où logeait son amant. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner qu'une femme souriante ouvrit la porte, lui permettant d'entrer dans la résidence. Il gravit ensuite les escaliers, jusqu'au deuxième étage. Là, il s'arrêta, devant l'une des deux portes composant le pallier.

Il soupira largement et sonna.

Pas de réponse.

Il sonna une deuxième fois, gardant son doigt appuyé quelques secondes de plus.

Toujours rien.

« Bordel ! » grogna le chasseur, en s'avançant vers la porte d'à côté. Alors il était encore avec _elle_ ! Il ne la lâchait plus ma parole ! Depuis qu'il avait rencontré sa voisine de pallier, il passait des journées entière avec cette dernière ! Sois disant, elle lui aurait proposé de lui fournir des repas et de laver son linge en échange de différents services informatiques. Voyons c'était ridicule, Castiel n'y connaissait rien en informatique !

Mais pourquoi cela préoccupait tellement Dean, était il jaloux ? Mais non, bien sûr que non, lui jaloux, le grand et séduisant Dean Winchester ne pouvait pas être jaloux...enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours pensé ! Cependant, depuis que _son Cass_ passait tous son temps avec cette femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette amertume monter en lui.

Il inspira un bon coup et toqua deux fois à la porte.

« J'arriiiiiive ! » cria la femme

Elle secoua la vieille porte jusqu'à réussir à enlever le loquet puis l'ouvrit.

« Ah ! c'est toi... S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton déçu, juste pour l'heure du thé... »

Dean s'avança, faisant un sourire ironique à la blonde décoloré qui se tenait devant lui. Elle n'était pas grande mais cela ne lui empêchait pas d'être impressionnante. Elle portait son éternel chignon ainsi que sa jupe bleue à fleur accompagnée du pull que Cass lui avait tricoté.

Oh, ai-je omis de préciser que la femme en question se nommait Elizabeth, était veuve depuis cinq ans et avait plus de 80 ans ?

La vieille dame avait pris Cass sous son aile dès son arrivé, ne le lâchant plus d'un soulier, au grand dam de Dean.

Le chasseur se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas pressant, impatient de retrouver son ange. Il était assis, sur un vieux fauteuil, des aiguilles à tricoter dans les mains. Il reconnu le bruit des pas du châtain et se retourna :

« Bonjour Dean ! Je suis content de te voir, annonça-t-il d'une voix enjoué.

-Hey Cass ! » Il s'avança vers lui, se pencha et l'embrassa dans un baiser plein de passion.

Elizabeth se racla la gorge, devant leur démonstration d'affection en plein milieu de son salon. Les deux hommes n'en tenant pas compte, elle tourna les talons vers la cuisine pour préparer le goûter.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, ils se séparèrent à regret, ayant besoin de respirer.

« Tu m'as manqué, déclara le chasseur, s'asseyant sur les genoux du brun, pour reprendre son souffle.

-Toi aussi Dean », lui répondit-il , se replongeant dans son tricot.

Dean jouait avec les cheveux en batailles de l'ange, mémorisant leur délicieuse odeur et leur douceur incomparable.

« En faite, qu'est ce que tu fais là avec tes aiguilles et ton fil ? Demanda le châtain, intrigué

-Je te tricote une écharpe ! répondit fièrement Castiel, je l'aurais bientôt finit ne t'inquiète pas », finit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Effectivement, quelques minutes plus tard, l'écharpe était prête. Il l'avait faite avec des rayures bleues foncées et bleues claires, rappelant les couleurs _de la chemise._ C'était un miracle que l'ange déchu ait réussit à finir son travail, avec _un écureuil_ d'une certaine corpulence endormi sur lui.

« Voilà tu peux la mettre . Annonça -t-il en la tendant au châtain, le réveillant.

-gjsjcibdibsi baragouina un Dean tout juste sortit de sa sieste.

-Dean ? Tu devrais te lever, ce n'est pas une positon confortable pour dormir et tu vas encore te plaindre de « courbature », finit le brun en mimant des guillemets.

Tout en grommelant, Dean se leva doucement, déposant au passage un bisou sur la joue de son oreiller vivant, avant de se dresser avec la grâce d'un éléphant. Il s'étira avec nonchalance, manquant au passage de renverser un vase.

Elizabeth étouffa un rire devant son comportement. Elle scrutait les deux hommes depuis leurs arrivés, discrètement camouflée derrière la porte de la cuisine qui donnait sur la pièce à vivre. La vieille femme les observait avec un regard protecteur, empli de bienveillance. Car, la véritable raison pour laquelle elle passait ses journées entières avec le brun n'était, bien sûr, pas pour ses « services ». En effet, le chasseur n'avais pas tord, même la vieille femme était plus douée que Castiel en informatique! Et pourtant, elle s'occupait toujours du jeune homme, lui préparant de savoureux petits plats ou lui apprenant de nouveaux points au tricot. En l'espace de trois semaines, il était devenu comme un deuxième fils pour elle. Elle appréciait également Dean, mais à sa manière. Elle aimait bien le taquiner, de temps à autre, ce qui lui déplaisait fortement !

« Les garçons, le goûter est prêt ! Cria -t-elle, en sortant de la cuisine.

-Ça tombe bien j'ai une faim de loup ! » S'exclama Dean, maintenant totalement réveillé à l'idée de manger.

Il prit place autour de la modeste tablée, Castiel à ses côtés. Discrètement, ils entrelacèrent leurs doigts sous la table, ce qui fit sourire Elizabeth, qui, évidement, le remarqua.

Le repas fut assez silencieux, hors-mi les sons de mastication du chasseur qui s'empiffrait de petits biscuits, provoquant un regard amusé de la vieille femme.

« Alors les garçons, commença Elizabeth, vous avez prévu quoi ce soir ? »

Les deux hommes se regardèrent d'un air interrogateur. A vrai dire, ils n'y avaient pas trop réfléchit, préférant se concentrer sur le moment présent.

Après un long silence, Castiel pris la parole, d'un ton solennel :

« Dean, nous vivons une période difficile. Cependant, je pense qu'agir comme des gens normaux nous ferait du bien. On pourrait sortir, manger un morceau et aller voir un film...tu sais j'ai vu des couples faire cela à la télé dans une série très instructive ! »

Le chasseur se laissa attendrir par le regard empli d'espoir de son ange. Il avait raison, cela leur ferait du bien à tous les deux de prendre une pause. De son côté, Elizabeth s'éclipsa discrètement, souhaitant leur laisser un peu d'intimité.

« Avec plaisir! Répondit-il, un large sourire au lèvre, c'était quoi la série ?

-Je crois que cela s'appelait les feux...les feux de l'amour !

-Ne me dit pas que tu regardes cette série débile ! C'est pour les vieux ! Et en plus les acteurs jouent tellement mal ! ricana Dean

-¨Pourtant cela me fait penser à la série que tu apprécies tant, tu sais Doctor sully...lui fit remarquer Cass

-NE COMPARE PLUS JAMAIS DOCTOR SEXY A CETTE ABOMINATION! Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose ! Dr sexy c'est plus profond, c'est sensé, et les acteurs, les acteurs ! Patrick Dempsey est tellement-

-Dean, ce n'est pas que ce que tu me dis ne m'intéresse pas mais si on continue comme ça, on risque de louper la séance de cinq heures et demi ! » Le prévint l'ange déchu, après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa nouvelle montre.

-Ah ! Tu as déjà tout prévu ? Constata Dean, souriant.

-Euh oui... Elizabeth et moi avions prévu d'aller au cinéma ce soir...mais si le film que j'ai choisi ne te plaît pas, on peut toujours aller voir autre chose!? S'inquiéta le brun.

-T'inquiète je suis sûr que ça va me plaire ! Le rassura-t-il, c'est quoi le titre ?

-Titanic. répondit-il

-Quoi ?

-Le film s'appelle Titanic, ça parle d'un bat-

-Bordel ! Un film à l'eau de rose ! Je pensais pas que c'était ton genre ! s'exclama le chasseur

-Je ne comprends pas cette métaphore. L'eau fait elle référence à l'Atlantique et la rose au prénom de la jeune femme ? S'interrogea un Castiel confus, en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-Quoi !? N-

-Mais si le film ne t'intéresse pas tu peux en choisir un autre ? Proposa-t-il

-Non c'est bon... » grogna Dean.

Ils se levèrent de table. Dean ramassa sa veste en cuir, posée sur le canapé, tandis que Castiel rassemblait ses affaires. Quand ils furent prêts, ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine pour dire au revoir à Elizabeth. La vieille femme faisait mine de ranger des assiettes. En réalité, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'écouter leur petite conversation.

« Au revoir M'dam ! Lança le chasseur

-Bonne fin de soirée Lizie ».Dit Castiel, en lui faisant signe de la main.

« Bon film les garçons ! » leur souhaita-t-elle, avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Ils sortirent dans le froid glacial, le vent s'engouffrant dans leur cheveux. Dean attrapa la main de Castiel par réflexe, comme s'il risquait de s'envoler. Ce dernier lui enroula, à l'aide de sa main libre, son écharpe fraîchement tricoté, autour du cou.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Ils restèrent comme cela un moment, à se fixer intensément en plein milieu de la rue, les feuilles des arbres virevoltant autour d'eux. Puis, petit à petit, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à réduire la distance qui les séparait à un mini-mètre. Enfin, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, passionnément dans un baiser plein de tendresse, profitant de chaque seconde. Dean pouvait sentir le nez glacé de Cass contre le sien, lui provoquant un frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il passa sa main rugueuse dans les cheveux si doux de son ange, le rapprochant encore plus. Puis ils se séparèrent, à regret. Cependant, ils restèrent proche l'un de l'autre, leurs fronts se touchant.

« Dean, nous devrions y aller, proposa l'ex ange, ou nous risquons d'être en retard !

-Allons y alors ! » Déclara Dean, souriant.

Ils partirent en direction du cinéma, main dans la main. Ils ignorèrent les regards surpris et même parfois méprisants des passants. Mais au bout d'un moment, Dean en eut assez de ne rien faire devant ces imbéciles, alors, lorsqu'une quinquagénaire qui passait près d'eux, les fixas de ses yeux dédaigneux, il attrapa le col de la chemise de Cass et l'embrassa ardemment, posant au passage une main sur son magnifique postérieur. La femme les fixa quelques secondes, gênée, puis continua sa route comme si rien ne s'était passé...

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient arrivés, maintenant confortablement installé dans les fauteuils rouges. Le chasseur avait son bras droit autour des épaules de Cass, le blottissant contre lui. L'ange déchu, lui, picorait joyeusement dans le bol de pop-corn posé sur les genoux de son amant.

Après quelques minutes de publicités ennuyantes, le film commença.

* * *

 _You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart and my heart will go on and on_

« Dean, est ce que … est ce que tu pleures ? L'interrogea Castiel, préoccupé.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! » Murmura l'aîné winchester, en reniflant.

Lorsque Jack sombra définitivement dans les profondeurs de la mer, le châtain attrapa la main du brun et la serra très fort. De son côté, l'ange déchu ne réagit pas, trop captivé par ce qui se déroulait à l'écran.

* * *

Le film terminé, ils allèrent manger dans un petit snack, à proximité du cinéma. Puis ils rentrèrent tranquillement chez Castiel.

« Ah je suis crevé ! » S'exclama Dean. Il se jeta sur le lit, s'étalant de tout son long.

Le brun, lui se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se changer, lançant un regard exaspéré à Dean, au vue de son comportement enfantin.

Quand il sortit de la petite pièce, le chasseur ne portait plus que son boxer. Il s'avança vers lui, portant un sourire séduisant. Il l'attrapa par le col de son pyjama et l'embrassa fougueusement, le plaquant dos au mur. Puis il se mit à déboutonner son haut...

« Mais Dean, je ne comprends pas... je pensais que je devais porter un pyjama pour mon bien ? C'est toi qui me l'as dit... » constata Castiel, portant un sourire ironique.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Neige et merveilles

**A/N:** Bonjour à toutes! Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, j'avais pas mal de choses à faire et pas beaucoup de temps.

Ce chapitre est le dernier fluff avant de repartir dans de l'action! Il ne s'y passe rien qu'y fasse vraiment avancer l'histoire, à part deux petits indices qui me permette de faire un lien pour la suite! A vous de les trouvez ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Et comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ^^

* * *

 **Neige et merveilles**

Dean se réveilla doucement, blotti contre son ange qui lui procurait une agréable chaleur.

Sous la couette, leurs jambes étaient entremêlés. Le chasseur entourait le brun de ses bras musclés, le collant contre son torse. Il traçait de petits cercles avec ses doigts sur les abdominaux de l'ange déchu qui dormait encore paisiblement. Les cheveux de Castiel, encore plus en batailles qu'à leur habitude après la nuit, lui chatouillaient le bout du nez. Le châtain en profita pour mémoriser leur délicieuse odeur -fruit de la passion- avant de tourner sa tête à regret pour regarder l'heure, en prenant garde à ne pas réveiller son amant.

Il plissa ses yeux verts, encore fatigués, pour lire l'inscription qui clignotait sur le petit écran du réveil : _low battery._

Il fit un long soupir, Cass avait encore oublié de changer les piles. Alors, il dirigea son regard vers la petite fenêtre se trouvant à droite du lit. A sa grande surprise, il entrevit, à travers les rideaux, un épais manteau blanc qui recouvrait entièrement le paysage extérieur. Le soleil se levait doucement indiquant une heure assez matinal, sept ou sept heures et demi pensa-t-il.

Les rayons lumineux dévoilèrent, sous les yeux émerveillés de Dean, la beauté de la scène. D'un côté, on pouvait distinguer de grands arbres recouverts d'un somptueux voile blanc. De l'autre, les maisons environnantes portaient de grands stalactites sous leurs toits, faisant penser à des grottes polaires. Tout ceci était bien différent du décor morose et ordinaire qu'il avait pu observer la veille.

Un grand sourire naquit sur le visage radieux du chasseur, une excellente journée s'annonçait. Il ne voulait qu'une chose, la partageait avec son ange et en profiter un maximum ! Une telle occasion ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Alors, il décida de le réveiller en douceur.

Dean déposa délicatement ses lèvres charnues sur la nuque de Castiel. Il le parsema de tendres baisers, partant de la naissance de ses cheveux et descendant jusqu'à ses omoplates. Le brun se mit à se tortiller légèrement en humant de plaisir. C'était la manière la plus agréable d'être réveillé de bon matin. Il se retourna vers son amant et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

« Bonjour Dean . Le salua-t-il, d'une voix encore fatigué.

-Salut Cass ! Regarde par la fenêtre ! » S'exclama Dean, excité comme un gamin de cinq ans.

Le dit Cass tourna son regard d'azur vers l'ouverture. Il fut stupéfait de découvrir que le paysage extérieur était entièrement blanc. Il reporta son attention sur les yeux émeraudes du chasseur qui paraissait enjoué.

« C'est de la neige ? Demanda Castiel, souriant.

-Oui ! De la neige toute fraîche ! s'exclama le châtain.

-C'est vraiment magnifique...ajouta le brun.

-Pas autant que ce que j'ai devant moi » dit le winchester d'un ton charmeur, en relevant le menton de Castiel.

Il planta son regard adorateur dans les yeux de son amant, lui permettant presque de lire dans ses pensées. Puis, doucement, il avança son visage vers le sien, déposant un tendre baiser sur le front du brun.

« Bon faudrait qu'on se lève, sinon on pourra pas en profiter ! » Lança Dean, en s'asseyant sur le lit . Il retira la couverture de leurs corps, la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait disparut, lui provoquant un léger frisson. Castiel grogna lorsqu'il sentit le froid attaquer tout son corps. Il se retourna sur le ventre, plaquant sa tête sur son oreiller encore chaud. Le chasseur, maintenant sortit du lit, ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire au vu de son comportement qui lui rappelait son petit frère lorsqu'il était enfant.

« J'vais prendre une douche ! »annonça le winchester, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Castiel lui répondit quelque chose d'inintelligible, ses paroles brouillées par le tissu de son oreiller. Il ramena la couverture vers lui avant de s'assoupir.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Cass fut de nouveau réveillé, cette fois si par une odeur alléchante de pancakes et de chocolat chaud. Il du se résoudre à sortir de son doux cocon, il ne pouvait pas rester au lit toute la journée ! Alors, il se leva. Il s'habilla d'une robe de chambre bleue foncée avant de s'engouffrer dans la cuisine. Là, il aperçut Dean, en train de s'empiffrer goulûment, une assiette débordant de crêpes devant son nez.

« T'en veux ? proposa le châtain, la bouche pleine.

-Je veux bien merci. » Répondit l'ange déchu en attrapant délicatement un pancake qui se trouvait en haut de la pile.

Castiel grelottait, il s'était avéré que sans sa grâce d'ange, il était une personne assez frileuse.

« Tiens bois ça, cela te réchauffera ! » dit le chasseur qui avait remarqué les frissonnements de son amant. Il lui tendit un chocolat chaud tout juste sortit du micro-onde.

« Merci Dean. » le remercia-t-il. Il attrapa la grande tasse qu'il lui tendait et la porta à ses lèvres. Il sentit le liquide chaud descendre le long de sa gorge, lui procurant une sensation plaisante.

* * *

Après le petit déjeuner, Castiel était partit s'habiller dans la salle de bain qui était la pièce la mieux chauffée.

Dean en profita pour sortir son portable du tiroir de la table de nuit pour voir s'il n'avait pas reçut de message. Il remarqua que Sam avait essayé de le contacter tôt dans la matinée. Le chasseur commença à paniquer, c'était-il passer quelque chose ? Est ce que Sammy allait bien ? Il écouta vivement sa messagerie, un sentiment d'angoisse montant en lui.

 _« Salut Dean ! Je t'appelais juste pour te dire qu'il a neigé au bunker, je pense que ça doit être pareil à Kirwin alors je peux pas venir te chercher ce matin comme on en avait convenu...désoler. Par contre la météo annonce du beau temps pour aujourd'hui ! Comme ça dès que la route est praticable je passe te prendre ! Salue Cass de ma part. A plus ! »_

Dean fit un long soupir de soulagement. Ce qu'il pensait être une mauvaise nouvelle en était en faite une bonne : il allait pouvoir passer plus de temps avec son amant. Ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, habillé d'un pull en laine bleu qu'il avait tricoté et d'un jean appartenant à Dean.

« On y va Cass ? L'interrogea-t-il, retrouvant le sourire

-Où ça ? Demanda le brun, perplexe

-Ben dehors ! Sam m'a dit qu'il allait faire beau, il faut vite y aller avant que la neige fonde ! Proposa le chasseur, attrapant au passage la main de Castiel, le dirigeant vers la porte.

Il attrapa sa veste et celle de l'ange ainsi que l'écharpe que ce dernier lui avait tricoté.

« C'est partit ! » s'exclama Dean, faisant sourire Castiel. C'était l'un des rares moments où le winchester était réellement heureux. Il affichait un grand sourire faisant remonter ses pommettes parsemées de taches de rousseurs. On pouvait apercevoir, dans ses yeux, des milieux d'étoiles dansant autour de sa pupille. Castiel adorait le voir comme cela. En effet, il avait rarement cet éclat dans le regard et cela le changeait totalement, il semblait comblé et radieux.

Ils descendirent les escaliers à la hâte, manquant trébucher de nombreuses fois. Enfin, ils atteignirent le hall et la grande porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Dean l'ouvrit, le froid attaqua immédiatement leur visage et leurs mains, leur provoquant de légers picotements.

« Wow ! C'est splendide ! S'exclama le chasseur, éblouit par la beauté du paysage.

« C'est vrai, acquiesça Castiel, c'est très beau. »

Dean lâcha la main de son amant et s'avança vers le paysage glacé. Il attrapa un peu de neige et forma, à l'aide de ses doigts, une boule. Il se retourna, un sourire joueur sur ses lèvres. Castiel était toujours planté à deux mètres de l'immeuble, regardant attentivement les actions du winchester. Le châtain lança sa boule de neige qui se logea dans les cheveux de l'ange. Le brun sursauta à la sensation glaciale qui envahit son cuir chevelu. Dean se tordit de rire alors que l'ange déchu tentait désespérément de retirer la neige de ses cheveux.

Le chasseur fut pris de pitié pour l'ange. Alors, il décida de s'approcher de lui pour l'aider. Cependant, lorsqu'il avança sa main vers son visage, Castiel lui envoya une boule de neige en pleine figure, le faisant basculer en arrière. En effet, quand l'aîné winchester avait été de dos, Cass en avait profiter pour se préparer des munitions, au cas ou...

« Ah mais t'es pas si innocent que ça Cass ! Tu caches bien ton jeu ! » affirma Dean, se levant difficilement.

Castiel lui tendit la main. Il portait un sourire vainqueur, qui ne mis pas longtemps à disparaître dès qu'il remarqua l'expression sournoise du chasseur. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il fut tiré vers le sol. Il s'affala sur Dean, sa tête atterrissant dans la poudreuse. Il releva son visage et posa ses lèvres pleines de neige sur celles du chasseur. Dean grimaça au vue du goût glacé de la bouche de son ange. Mais très vite il s'y habitua et y pris même goût.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire de leur situation. Castiel roula sur le côté et attrapa la main de Dean. Leurs regards étaient tournés vers le ciel bleu parsemé de nuages.

Aucun mot ne sortit de leur bouche, aucun son n'atteignit leurs oreilles. Un fort sentiment de paix les envahit, jamais leur vie n'avait été aussi paisible. Au fils des minutes, ils se rapprochèrent, jusqu'à ce que la tête de Castiel finisse sur l'épaule du chasseur et le bras de ce dernier autour de son ange.

Et ils restèrent là, ressentant la neige fondre sous leur corps, l'eau passait à travers leurs vêtements et ruisselait le long de leur peau.

Le calme reposant qui régnait depuis un moment fut troublé par le bruit vrombissant d'un moteur qui approchait. Dean le reconnut instantanément. C'était celui de _baby,_ sa chevrolet impala de 1967.

A regret, il se leva, son corps encore tout engourdi par son séjour sur le sol. Il tendit sa main à Castiel pour l'aider à se relever. Ensemble, ils remontèrent dans l'appartement de l'ange déchu pour récupérer ses affaires ainsi que pour profiter d'un dernier moment d'intimité.

« Tu vas me manquer Cass... souffla Dean

-Toi aussi, Dean. » Murmura le brun avant de se jeter dans ses bras, l'enlaçant en utilisant toute sa force.

A ce moment, la sonnerie retentit. Ils se séparèrent et Castiel se dirigea vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

« Salut Castiel ! S'exclama Sam

-Bonjour Sam. » Répondit l'ange

Sam s'avança et salua son frère en lui faisant une brève accolade. Il remarqua que les cheveux des deux hommes étaient mouillés ainsi que leurs vêtements.

« Ah ben je vois que vous avez profiter de la neige ! Fit remarquer le cadet winchester

-Ouais ! On a passé la matinée dehors. Ajouta son frère

-C'est impressionnant à quelle vitesse la neige a fondu ! Je me suis assoupie 5 minute après t'avoir appelé et quand je me suis réveillé, y'avait plus de neige ! » Dit Sam.

Castiel trouva cela étrange, il lui semblait que l'épais manteau blanc avait tenu un moment avant de disparaître, mais il ne dit rien.

Les deux frères repartirent quelque temps plus tard. Castiel les accompagna jusqu'à leur voiture, voulant profiter de chaque seconde qu'il pouvait encore passer avec Dean. Enfin, le douloureux moment des aux revoir arriva. Sam monta dans la voiture, leur laissant un peu d'intimité.

« Au revoir Cass.

-Au revoir Dean »

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus.

Les deux hommes se prirent dans les bras, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, puis, sans se retourner, Dean rentra dans l'impala et démarra en trombe, les pneus crissant sur le sol encore humide. Il ne prit même pas la peine de mettre sa ceinture. Il fallait qu'il parte, vite. Sinon, la douleur serait de plus en plus vive, jusqu'à rendre son départ impossible.

Castiel le regarda s'éloigner au loin, un sentiment de solitude l'envahissant. Il était de nouveau seul, sans Dean.

Après de longues minutes, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, il n'allait quand même pas passer le reste de sa journée planté au bord de la route !

Il fut surpris de remarquer la présence d'Élisabeth sur son balcon. La vieille femme semblait l'observer avec des yeux attentifs. Néanmoins, il n'en fit pas cas et retourna, tête baissée, dans son petit appartement.

« Ah, pauvre garçon...cela ne présage rien de bon ! » soupira Élisabeth.


End file.
